Día del Padre
by bunnyBUC
Summary: Bruce no es el único a quien los chicos le dirán feliz día.


Los personajes no me pertenecen y espero que tengan un lindo día. Lamento mucho los errores que encuentren.

* * *

Día del Padre

* * *

Batifamilia.

\- Lo siento, pero esta vez vengo solo. El señor Wayne está ocupado en este momento organizando cosas de la empresa pero de seguro los visitará más tarde, aunque los chicos les mandan saludos- El clima ese día era perfecto, las nubes tapaban un poco el sol pero eso no evitaba que las familias en ciudad Gótica salieran a festejar con su familia este día tan especial. - Vengo para decirles que no se preocupen, sé que últimamente no han recibido muchas visitas pero déjenme decirles que las razones son por cosas buenas. Resulta que el amo Dick se va a quedar por un tiempo, está trabando junto al amo Bruce en un caso sobre el Pingüino; y no sólo él, el amo Tim también decidió quedarse por un tiempo alegando que los Titanes le han obligado a tomarse un descanso por razones que no ha nombrado pero conociéndolo de seguro son cosas más personales que están afectando su rendimiento laboral. Quién también ha aparecido fue el amo Jason aunque aparezca por unas pocas horas en la casa y luego desaparezca para volver a aparecer unos días después sin dar muchas explicaciones al respecto.- Sonrío de solo recordarlo- La mansión se ha vuelto un lugar más cálido, esto es algo que también lo ha notado el amo Bruce aunque lo aparenta negar, terco como siempre. Se parece mucho a usted Madam.- Casi puedo jurar ver su sonrisa avergonzada - Las mañanas se volvieron más ruidosas, batallas se libran a la hora del desayuno entre los amos Tim y Damian, quien por cierto aún sigue con nosotros pero gracias a la visita de sus hermanos incluso él ha estado más tiempo en casa y fuera de su habitación o de la Batcueva. Al menos ya no entrena solo, incluso el amo Jason ha estado con él. La casa se suele notar más grande y fría cuando no están los chicos rondando. Quizás esto es algo que asusta al amo Bruce, sentirse parte de una familia después de mucho tiempo. - Las señoritas Gordon y Cain también han frecuentado el hogar estos días- Saben, siempre que el amo sale a patrullar, no puedo evitar sentir miedo por su bienestar aunque sé que está más que preparado y con la mejor tecnología aun así temo por Batman. Así como ustedes, me hubiera encantando que esto de ser un vigilante no hubiera pasado nunca y que ese joven niño hubiera superado la pérdida de sus padres de la manera más sana posible para volverse todo un hombre centrado únicamente en la compañía familiar y en su familia; obviamente también hubiera querido que ese horrible día en el callejón jamás sucediera. Eh cuidado del amo Bruce desde muy pequeño, conozco todo acerca de él e incluso puedo decir que no hay nadie que lo conozca, y eso incluye a Batman, mejor que yo.- Sé cuándo verdaderamente está feliz, y no son esas sonrisas que da en fiestas, si no aquellas genuinas como cuando era un niño y para serme sincero pensé que jamás las volvería a ver después de su muerte, pero los chicos supieron como devolverla, así como también fueron ellos los que la quitaron en incontables ocasiones.

Ese día en que el amo Grayson apareció y cuando este pasó a ser Robin, esa sonrisa y orgullo no podía ser más palpable en el Batman. Lastimosamente eso desapareció cuando el joven creció y decidió dejar su mando, algo normal a esta edad, el querer independizarse. Lastimosamente el amo no se lo tomo muy bien lo que creó que ese lazo con Grayson se rompiera de a poco. Pero Luego apareció el joven Jason, duraron poco sus años como Robin y su pérdida trajo consigo más dolor del que desearía jamás volver a recordar, para después volver lleno de odio y venganza. El amo Tim hizo algo muy parecido que el joven Dick y luego apareció Damian como la viva imagen de su padre pero aun así muy diferente a este a su edad.

Todos aportaron algo distinto en Batman y aunque no todos hayan quedado en las mejores situaciones, siempre habrá ese respeto y agradecimiento de parte de los chicos hacia Batman ya que saben que si no fuera por él. Ellos en este momento no serían quién eran ni haciendo estas cosas.

Yo también me siento responsable, muchas veces pienso que si yo lo hubiera detenido o convencido de hacerlo eso no hubiera sucedido en primer lugar, en especial al amo Bruce en quién seguro me escucharía pero aun así evite entrometerme y darle mi apoyo. Es una carga que debo llevar al ser el hombre en quién más confianza depositan, velar por ellos, limpiar sus heridas, mentir y guardar secretos también son parte de mis actividades diarias realizadas aparte de tareas del hogar y estoy seguro que eso otra persona jamás las aceptaría por eso intento hacerlo de la mejor y más prolija manera. Es algo que hago con gusto aunque muchos digan lo contrario.

\- Estoy viejo, un día diré adiós y espero que cuando lo haga el amo sea una persona feliz como lo era con ustedes presentes. Eh visto mucho a lo largo de mis años, se cosas por las cuales pagarían millones ciertas personas, cosas que me llevaré a la tumba seguramente y no es ninguna carga ni nada, al contrario, me siento honrado de que los amos depositen esa confianza en mí contándome estas cosas que jamás se la dirían a otros. Y hay algunas que incluso no necesitan decírmelas puesto que los años compartidos me brindaron suficiente experiencia como para saber qué les está pasando. Es por eso que si tuviera un último deseo sería que estas personas sean felices aún después de mi muerte - Un viento frío levanta algunas hojas del lugar- Ahora mismo, Bruce debe estar por llegar a casa y ser recibido por Dick, Tim, Jason y Damian para celebrar el día del Padre. Yo sé que de todas las excusas que utilizaron para quedarse hasta hoy, esta es la verdadera. Me gustaría mucho que ustedes pudieran estar para compartir ese momento con su hijo y nietos, estoy seguro que les encantaría y así como yo, desean que esa enorme familia que ha construido su hijo siga siendo así de fuerte e incluso crezca regalándole más momentos felices. Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decirles, me retiro, de seguro ya han notado mi ausencia- arreglé mi saco negro que se había arrugado un poco y decido dejar atrás esas frías lápidas que no son ni un poco de lo que esas personas lo fueron cuando estaban vivas.

19 de junio decía el calendario, los negocios y demás centros de entretenimiento y ventas mostraban ofertas en productos para hombre mientras que las familias se reunían para festejar ese día.

En la mansión Wayne la cosa no era distinta, los ex y actual Robins se preparaban para su fiesta por el Día del Padre, Alfred decidió aprovechar que estaban tan concentrados que pensó que no notarían su ausencia por un par de minutos mientras visitaba la tumba de Martha y Thomas Wayne.

Pero al regresar la sorpresa fue otra.

\- ¡Feliz Día!- Exclamaron los más jóvenes en la familia cuando Alfred abrió la puerta, siendo Dick el más entusiasmado.

\- Esto..pero ¿Y el amo Bruce?- Pregunto muy confundido el mayordomo.

\- Estoy aquí Alfred- Anunció su entrada saliendo de la cocina con un vaso y vistiendo de forma casual al igual que los demás. Ni siquiera llevaba un traje dando a entender que si ha tenido tiempo para cambiarse es porque ha llegado hace bastante tiempo o simplemente no se fue a la empresa como dijo hacer.

\- No lo comprendo- Dijo.

\- ¿Acaso ya estas sufriendo los efectos por tu edad? – Dijo en tono burlón Jason ganándose un golpe por parte de Dick y Damian, mientras recibía una mirada fría de Tim y desaprobatoria de Bruce.

\- No seas estúpido Jason, ya sabes cómo es Alfred.- Se disculpa de su parte Tim.

\- ¡Alfred es el día del Padre! Si hay alguien aparte de Bruce que se merezca este día ese eres tú- exclama feliz el hijo mayor- Tu también eres alguien muy importante en esta extraña y disfuncionalmente funcional familia.

\- Sin ti Alfred, no sé cómo hubiéramos sobrevivido todos estos años y no hablo solo por las tareas de hogar que realizas tu solo en esta enorme casa, sino también por estar siempre ahí cuando te necesitamos- Expresa con una sonrisa Tim.

\- Si Alfred, no me imagino ser criado solo por Bruce- dice Jason señalando con una dedo al nombrado quien solo suspira- Pienso que todos necesitamos un Alfred.

\- Pennyworth creo que está de más recordarte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Si bien mi padre es quién debería recibir de forma exclusiva esto en este día, pienso que tú aportaste lo suficiente como para obtener este puesto y es que feliz día del padre - Cualquiera que no conociera a Damian Wayne diría que ese fue el saludo más seco y frío que un padre puede recibir de su hijo. Pero solo aquellos que realmente lo conocen saben que el niño jamás diría algo como eso para empezar, que está feliz aunque no lo admitiera y lo más importante avergonzado por eso.

\- Alfred de parte de todos puedo decirte que tú fuiste más padre de lo que yo intente serlo con ellos, sé que no podemos agradecerte todos esos años de servicio hacia nosotros pero pensamos que como mínimo podíamos hacerte una fiesta en este día. Después de todo eres el que más se lo merece. – Dice en un tono tranquilo Bruce acercándose a él.

\- En verdad se los agradezco mucho- Dice Alfred limpiándose unas lagrimitas.

\- Bien, ¿quién tiene ganas de pastel?- Pregunta Jason tomando un cuchillo para comenzar a cortarla.

\- Supongo que esto lo hicieron ustedes- Dice el mayordomo al ver el "pastel". Una masa desproporcionada llena de colores cuyo centro decía feliz día y tenía un dibujo que Alfred apostaba eran ellos pero era difícil de notar por la forma de la torta.

\- Vamos, sabe mejor de lo que se ve- Insiste Jason.- Aunque yo recalque varias veces que debíamos comprar una pero la nena sentimental de Dick insistió en que debíamos hacer una nosotros.- otro golpe, de parte de un avergonzado Grayson.

El pastel no era de lo mejor, pero para Alfred era perfecto y aún más lo era tener a su familia reunida.

Como Dick en una esquina junto a Bruce deprimido por su pastel, mientras Jason les recordaba lo de comprar uno. Tim intentando callar a Jason y Damian recalcando que lo único bueno de ese pastel fue su dibujo que por culpa del mal formado pastel no se podía apreciar cómo era debido.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí la historia. Quizás suba una pero con otras familias como la superfamily o speedfamily (si, este último lo acabo de inventar creo.) mas adelante.

¡Felíz día a sus papis o mamis que hacen de papis también!

Espero poder leer sus opiniones y nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
